Skabb
PAGE INCOMPLETE. Old and grizzled, Skabb is an Adjucator of the Irken Evaluation Force, and a good one at that. For over two centuries, he's tracked defectives, criminals, traitors, terrorists, and outright rebels down, and terminated them. With extreme prejudice. As said, he's good at his job. TL;DR - Biography Born a long time ago as a 'Freebirth' male, Skabb was the product of one of the last few times in the Empire's history where Natural Reproduction was endorsed to bring the numbers of the Irken Race back up. While full details of his youth are generally unknown, it is known he did go through the academy, and has never met his birth family, like many other freebirths. Notably, he also served for at least 12 Full-Length tours of service (120 standard years, minimum) in the Military, most prominently as a Guardsman Commander, and then for a short time as an Elite. The details of these services are shrouded in mystery, however. Notably he retired from Elite Service some time after the start of the last Reproduction Endorsement a few centuries ago, and shortly after started his Career as an Adjucator. He's pretty much seen it all, and then some. Biography N/A Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical Tall and Strong, Skabb is rarely seen out of his Uniform, and almost never takes his helmet off in the presence of others. Average in Skintone and with a pair of Maroon eyes, Skabb's primary characteristics aside from his stature are his scars, of which there are plenty, remaining through a combination of centuries of combat, age, and stubbornness. Notably, his teeth are, like Averii's, more rectangular than rounded and nubby. Clothing Most of the time, Skabb wears a standard setup of Adjucator gear, resembling a Guardsman's, albeit in black, red and grey. On the chest of his standard vest is his name and badge, and around his waist is a heavy utility belt. Arguably most notable is Skabb's helmet, seemingly devoid of any ocular receptors whatsoever, and emblazoned with a barcode on the right half. While one may make jokes about Blind Justice at their own expense due to the lack of any 'visor', in reality the surroundings are projected onto the inside of the helmet. Weapons and Gear Codebreaker MK4 A heavy sidearm, the Codebreaker is DNA-encoded to respond only to it's owner and authorized personnel, and will shock Irkens and outright self destruct on anyone else who grabs it and doesn't happen to be authorized. Capable of switching between multiple lethal firemodes and projectiles, the Codebreaker is the versatile Swiss-Army-Knife of Adjucators everywhere. From devastating laser blasts, rapid-fire high explosives, or even nonlethal shockblasts, the pistol can do it. It costs a heck of a lot of monies, however, and is illegal for a civilian to even wield without permission. Miscellaneous * Magboots (Magnetic Boots. Allows them to walk on any magnetic surface, if you didn't figure that out.) * Heavy-Duty Utility Belt. ** Contains a vast array of compact high-grade tools, as well as low-tech ones such as a notepad. * Digital and Physical copies of the latest editions of Irken Judicial Codes and Regulations. * Elite-Grade Battle Gauntlets ** Emergency Saw ** Integrated Stunrods ** Welder Unit ** Self Destruct! ** Holoprojector ** Grapple Launcher ** Plasma-Flare Launcher (Doubles as a weapon and tool) ** Computer Interface * Stim Module (An on-demand PAK module allowing for instant injection of combat stims) * Automated Medical Treatment Unit (PAK Module, accelerates healing at cost of higher calorie intake) Personality Notable Relationships Notable Quotes Themes Roleplays Other Facts * In himself and his job, Skabb is something of a parody of Judge Dredd, though played rather seriously. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Unfinished Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Soldiers Category:Biography Category:Males Category:Irken Conquest